hooves and heartbreak
by kitty ixchel
Summary: This is my first try at writing fanfic, I hope you enjoy. Rainbow Dash realizes her feelings for Mac but will it end well? It's the seaquil to episode 15 season 2.
1. Chapter 1

The sweet taste of apple cider was on my tongue as I watched Luna raise the moon. I knew the way I felt about Mac probably wasn't right, he's Apple Jack's older brother. After the way that he smiled at me while apple bucking I was almost sure he felt the same, why wouldn't he I was awesome.

"Uh... hey Rainbow" Mac said in a nervous tone.

"Hey Mac" I was blushing.

I was dumbfounded to hear him say more than a few words. He was the most stolid pony I had ever met. "I didn't see you thanking any other pony?"

"Yeah I thought I might as well if I was going to ask you something.

"Was he about to ask me what I think he's going to, I bit my bottom lip in a flirty way, "What did you want to ask me?"

He looked up his bright green eyes fluttered In the sunset, he made my heart melt. "Would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?"

My heart about jumped out of my chest "yeah that sounds cool".

"I'll see you Friday at 8", he smiled and stared up towards his house. I stood there in awe.

(The next day) It was 11 when met with my friends at Twilight's library. The date was three days away, I had to tell them about it some how. I was petrified to see Apple Jack's reaction. At least I'm positive that one pony won't be angry, but that would be Rarity and she will insist on making me a dress that will be too gaudy for me. The thought of that was only making me feel worse. Luckily they were all talking about some monotonous romance novel that had just come out, it bought me time to think about what to say.

"Hey guys I think we're leaving Rainbow out of the conversation" said Fluttershy.

"Rainbow you've been acting different, seems like lots of ponies have been acting strange lately" Twilight said suspiciously.

They all studied me cautiously. Sweat beads formed on my forehead. "Guys uh well I have a date on Friday..." my hooves shook.

"This calls for a party, we're all coming with you for support!" Pinky steamed with excitement, she whipped our a confetti canon.

I have always wondered where she keeps them when she doesn't have a bag or anything. "We don't come with her pinkie, oh darling I just have to make you a new dress," said Rarity.

She took out her design book and began on the dress, I started to feel sick at the thought of a puffy pink sparkly dress. "Who is the lucky colt, do we know him?" asked Twilight.

My face was burning "it's Mac".

The room went silent the feel of dread filled me. "You're going on a date with my brother!"

I was perplexed on what to say or do. "If ya'll get hitched we can be family" Apple Jack yelled in an enthusiastic tone.

Now I had less to worry about I was almost positive this would be the perfect night.

(The Big Night) The clock read 7:15, I tried to think about what we would talk about hoping it wasn't going to be awkward. I had officially become a girly girl worrying colts and how my mane looked, some how Rarity convinced to me wear a light purple dress that was formal and not too flashy for me. My mane was in a low pony tail tied back with a pink ribbon to match my eyes. Uh just hearing my self say that made me sick, I refused when my friends tried to make me get a hoof a cure. I wasn't about to turn in my flying licence just to look nice for a date. By the time I finished getting dressed and doing my hair it was 7:47. I flew down to the park to meet him having a little idea what he had planned. It was going to be romantic, the weather was perfect and the sun was setting beautifully...

**I hope you guys like the first chapter I will have the second one done in a week or so. Thanks for all the comments and reviews, they really helped. Especially the person who commented telling me that they loved me two times. Sorry the next chapter is taking so long, I've been really busy.**


	2. The date

He stood there so impeccably, just like the first time I saw him...  
His hair was slicked back, and he wore a black bow tie. Knowing he dressed up for me made me sure that he likes me. I should thank Rarity for dressing him up, he must really like me if he dress up.

He lead me to the most romantic dinner that I had ever seen, pulled out my chair for me like a gentlemen, We sat and watched the sunset.  
The dinner was mostly an awkward silence. We both were almost done eating our lasagna with sparkling water, and we had only talked when he asked if I liked the dinner. I hoped this date wasn't a mistake.

"Hey Mac," he looked up his bright green eyes sparkled, he had my heart wrapped around his hove when his eyes sparkled like that.  
"Do you think this is a little weird" I hoped he wouldn't take that harsh.  
"What do you mean?" the look in his eyes said that he had gotten the wrong idea. "The romantic dinner, its not like us to be this fancy but its nice" I said. He looked down I could tell he was hurt,and that was the last thing I wanted to do. "  
How about the Wonderbolt race it's going to start soon?" He looked up beaming. I'll meet you here in twenty minutes so we can change."Apple Acres, while I flew to my house. Now this was a date I was especially looking forward too.

When we met back up Mac's hair was soaking. "Did you have a hard time getting the gel out?"

"Yup", he replied. We left for the race, luckily this one wasn't in Cloudsdale so I wouldn't have to worry about how he was going to get there. When we made it to the stadium the race was just starting.

"I bet SpitFire will win, she the best" I said confidently.

"No chance she's too small, Soaring will win" he said sounding more comfortable talking to me. We debated until the race started. We talked about hoofball and about the Equestria pony games next year.

Suddenly every pony started chanting "kiss kiss kiss!" I looked at the whale sized screen, it was the kiss cam and it was on us! The chanting got louder as I stood paralyzed. Facing him I could see he was so red that the tomatoes were jealous. The chanting became louder. His hooves were awkwardly pulling me closer.  
He softly brushed him lips against mine like he didn't want to break me. My heart was racing and I hoped he wouldn't notice. The crowd cheered as we broke away, he smiled at me in a different way. I knew it was a good different. I leaned my head against his shoulder and his muscular arm was around me. I didn't pay attention to the game. I didn't mind that I was missing it.

The stadium lights made it impossible to see any stars. If Twilight was here and if we could see them she would know all the constellations and their legends behind their the game ended neither of us knew who had won, but I secretly knew it was Spitfire but I wouldn't want to debate with Mac again. We walked out hove in hove when we headed towards my house.

"I had a great time tonight" I said trying to beak the silence.

"Yeah me too".

His eyes looked breath taking in the light of the stars. They shined so bright that they looked like they could be a star.

"Well thanks for walking me home" I said.

"Yeah anytime. Well I uh wanted, I wanted to ask you something." He stopped to take a breath.

"Do you um want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

I said it so fast it startled him.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight" I said but not wanting to wait until tomorrow to see him again.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me passionately. This time like I wasn't made out of glass and I would shatter. He held me in his arms, smiling we kissed again. I wanted to lay under the stars on a picnic blanket all night, I didn't want to say goodbye.

"I should get going soon" he whispered.

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

We quick kissed goodnight and he walked home. I laid down in my bed speechless. The date was perfect it didn't need any words.


End file.
